With rapid development of a display technology, a touch display technology has been widely used in a variety of display products such as a mobile phone, a watch and a tablet computer and so on. An Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display device has become current development trend due to characteristics such as wide viewing angle, low energy consumption and thin product and so on.
At present, in a touch display field, a pressure-sensitive function is mainly realized by arranging an additional mechanism in a display device. For example, in March 2015, Apple Inc released a touch device having a pressure-sensitive function, which realizes a function of identifying three types of light, medium and heavy pressures by arranging a gravity sensing device in each of four corners of the touch device, respectively.
However, in one aspect, only a function of identifying three types of pressures can be realized, more touch function requirements cannot be met, and user experience is insufficient; and in another aspect, when a size of the touch device is large, there may be a problem of pressure sensitive blind spots.